The objective of this proposal is to develop a regional cooperative group to conduct gynecologic oncology clinical research through the participation of the Illinois Cancer Council - Gynecologic Oncology Group (ICC-GOG) in the Gynecologic Oncology Group (GOG). By utilizing the services of the centralized ICC Protocols Office, the ICC-GOG will be able to collect and evaluate data of uniform high quality. It is anticipated that such research and GOG participation will be performed at the same or lower cost than a dispersed network of the same size. The institutions currently involved are the following: Illinois Comprehensive Cancer Center, Rush-Presbyterian-St. Luke's Medical Center, St. Francis Hospital, University of Chicago - Chicago Lying In, Cook County Hospital, Northwestern University - Prentice Womens Hospital, Michael Reese Hospital and Medical Center. The University of Illinois Hospital is expected to join the ICC-GOG in July 1979, and Columbus, St. Joseph's and Resurrection Hospitals are expected to join later in 1979-1980.